DIAGNOSITCO
by lenore4love
Summary: La historia de un encuentro casual entre dos individuos que no pueden entrar dentro de los parámetros de lo saludable... al menos no mentalmente. Feliks y Gilbert viéndose relacionados por sus trastornos y pesimismo ante la vida. (¡No lemon/smut!)


DIAGNOSTICO

Ruido… voces… personas… humanos… existencias representadas en un saco inútil de carne y huesos… cúmulos de células vivas que se reproducen cada segundo manteniendo con vida a esos inútiles sacos de carne y huesos que son los humanos, que son las personas que hablan con sus molestas voces que hacen ruido que le perfora los oídos a Gilbert el cual sentado en ese asfixiante salón rechina los dientes y golpea con sus dedos el pupitre.

A veces podría decirse que Gilbert solía rayar en la misantropía cuando se encontraba rodeado de grandes cantidades de personas, reuniones masivas o simplemente un salón de clases en donde todos hablaban… bueno, sería un tanto exagerado asegurar que el alemán sufría de algo tan drástico como el ser misántropo… era solo que a veces la gente sencillamente… lo molestaba.

Estaba ahora mismo en ese salón, tomando una clase acerca de las reglas y normas al conducir, claro, tenía que estar en ese curso de mierda para que pudieran darle de nuevo su licencia de conducir y no solo eso, después ir a su estúpida reunión de control de la ira solo porque le partió la nariz a un policía cuando este quiso multarlo por estacionarse en un lugar que no correspondía.

Vamos, no era que Gilbert realmente sufriera algo como no poder controlar su ira, era solamente que había tenido un mal día y el desafortunado policía se había convertido en su saco de arena más cercano, una nariz rota no lo iba a matar.

Pero al parecer el juez no estuvo de acuerdo al ver la cara hinchada del policía ¿En serio Gilbert podía golpear tan fuerte? La multa era sencillamente demasiado alta y el albino desempleado no había tenido más opción que acatar su castigo perdiendo su valioso tiempo en aquel lugar, rodeado de gente mayor de sesenta años medio ciega con mal de Parkinson, algunos mocosos que no pasaban de los 17 años, un par de tipos que evidentemente eran delincuentes y claro… ¡El rubio de ojos verdes que no dejaba de golpear el lápiz contra el pupitre en un claro intento de desquiciar a Gilbert!

-Oye… ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- preguntó Gilbert mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar un par de insultos, procurando sonar tranquilo; el rubio se detuvo, volteó a verlo y pareció apenas percatarse de lo que hacía pues de inmediato dejó el lápiz en paz y puso sus manos en su regazo sonriéndole apenado al ojirrojo que intentó dibujar una sonrisa de agradecimiento pero solo resultó en una mueca extraña de fastidio.

Solo faltaban treinta minutos… treinta minutos para largarse de ese lugar lleno de gente estúpida que le robaba preciado oxigeno… pero de nuevo ahí estaba… su vecino de los ojos verdes haciendo sonar el tacón de su zapato contra el piso en movimientos rápidos.

Gilbert soltó un larguísimo gruñido mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara y parecía querer arrancarse la piel mientras volvía a dirigir sus ojos al rubio que aparte de todo también tronaba compulsivamente sus dedos con sus manos escondidas bajo la mesa y murmuraba cosas entre dientes.

El mundo estaba empeñado en que Gilbert saliera de sus casillas y volviera de nuevo ante un juez esta vez bajo el cargo de homicidio. No… no podía perder ante esas molestias así que respiró profundamente, muy profundamente… tanto que sus pulmones le dolieron y encaró de nuevo al tipo a su lado.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Es mas ¿Podrías dejar de moverte, murmurar y si es posible respirar?- le pidió Gilbert su voz casi sonaba gutural a lo que el otro lo miró fijamente, no parecía ofendido, más bien parecía estar examinando la cara del alemán. De pronto y sin más el ojiverde se sonrió y recargó su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-Como que yo te conozco- dijo el ojiverde enfadando más a Gilbert –Si, como que súper reconozco esos ojos- volvía a decir a lo que el alemán soltó un bufido y retomó la vista al frente en donde el casi octogenario profesor seguía recitando el reglamento vial.

-Me confundes- dijo sin más el albino escuchando al otro reír soñadoramente, bastante afeminado el tipo.

Lo que menos quería en ese momento era tener que soportar que alguien de su pasado, seguramente algún indeseable que quisiera entablar una de esas charlas de "¿Cómo te ha ido?" y eso.

Los últimos treinta minutos pasaron bajo lo que parecían rezos sobre las señalaciones y la mirada casi acosadora del ojiverde que no le había quitado los ojos de encima al albino así que cuando el profesor los hubo dejado libres, Gilbert prácticamente corrió lejos de ahí, sin embargo no contaba con que el rubio fuera a seguirlo también acelerando el ritmo de sus pasos.

-¡Oye espera! Hey, el guapo al que conozco, te digo que esperes- le gritó y sin más remedio el ojirrojo tuvo que detenerse con el ceño fruncido, fuera los buenos modales.

-No te acerques tanto rarito ¿Qué diablos quieres? Ya te dije que no te conozco, me confundes- espetó Gilbert al otro que solo rió de nuevo con esos gestos afeminados tan acentuados.

-No no no, ósea en serio que nos conocemos, jamás en mi vida podría olvidar a Gilbert Bielshmith, el hijo de puta que me destrozó la adolescencia ¿No me recuerdas? Soy Feliks, la mariposita a la que tanto te gustaba molestar en la preparatoria- dijo el ahora conocido Feliks.

Como si hubiesen activado un interruptor en la memoria de Gilbert de pronto recuerdos de años atrás llegaron hasta el albino… cierto… cuando era uno de esos abusones que andaba por la vida molestando gente como si fuera un deporte olímpico, por supuesto, el chico gay de su clase fue su blanco preferido hasta la graduación. ¡Genial! Ahora tenía a un ex compañero resentido.

-Oh… Feliks… si… Eh ¿Qué quieres? Si vas a insultarme y decirme lo malo que fui en la escuela puedes hacerlo rápido, tengo prisa- dijo rascándose la cabeza revolviendo su mata plateada mirando a todos lados menos encarando al ojiverde que una vez más volvió a reír.

-Relájate, no fuiste el único que me destrozó el autoestima y eso, como que solo quería pasar a saludar y preguntarte que te trae por aquí ¿A tus casi treinta sigues causando problemas a la autoridad?- preguntó poniendo un mechón de su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja haciendo que Gilbert soltara un largo resoplido y rodara los ojos.

-Si golpear a un policía le llamas causar problemas entonces si ¿Ya me puedo ir?- preguntó casi dándose la media vuelta pero el ojiverde lo detuvo rodeándole el brazo.

-Ey espera, quiero saber de ti, como que hace milenios que no nos vemos y lo primero que haces es querer irte, ósea como que te has vuelto un poco amargado. Yo te recuerdo siempre riéndote con tus amiguitos y siendo el alma de la fiesta… obvio… mientras me atormentabas pero bueno, hemos crecido, ya somos adultos; así que cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida- le pidió al otro que volvía a gruñir… en serio… odiaba un poco más a la gente, a la humanidad en general.

-Déjame resumírtelo rápidamente: Como bien dices soy un casi treintañero amargado, mis amigos de toda la vida ahora mismo están en Francia y en España respectivamente viviendo la vida de ensueño que siempre planearon mientras yo estoy aquí pudriéndome, desempleado viviendo con mi abuelo, acumulando frustraciones, viendo como todos los días el mundo me recuerda el perdedor en el que en algún punto de mi vida me convertí. Y ahora estoy aquí intentando rescatar mi licencia de conducir porque mis resentimientos me llevaron a romperle la cara a un policía; ahora si no quieres sentir el dolor de todos mis planes que se han ido a la mierda representados en tu nariz sangrante me vas a dejar en paz- dijo dándose la media vuelta dispuesto a irse muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Entonces no somos tan diferentes!- exclamó Feliks haciendo que Gilbert se detuviera y volteara a verlo con mala cara, seguro se burlaría de él, o terminaría diciéndole alguna estupidez como: "me arruinaste la vida y ahora soy un perdedor por tu culpa".

-Yo también soy un casi treintañero resentido con la vida, pero como que ese arquetipo ya está muy gastado ¿No? Yo digo que deberíamos ser perdedores con buena actitud, ya sabes, como en las comedias yanquis- dijo encogiéndose de hombros al otro que solo le dedicó una mirada pesada.

-Mírame Gilbo, como que bien triste esto de tener veintisiete años, soltero, desempleado, viviendo con sus padres y recién salido del psiquiátrico. Después de todo no somos tan diferentes ¿Quién lo diría? Encontrándonos tantos años después en la misma situación, como que la vida es una hija de perra- dijo el rubio al otro que por primera vez en muchos días se dejó dibujar una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya lo has dicho- respondió Gilbert con una risita breve mirando mejor a Feliks que se veía menos andrógino que cuando cursaban la preparatoria, el rubio se empeñaba a verse como una señorita, ahora, siendo un adulto se veía tan normal y aburrido como seguramente Gilbert se veía.

-¿Tan mal te traté que terminaste en un psiquiátrico?- preguntó Gilbert solo por mera y morbosa curiosidad, a veces es reconfortante saber que alguien tiene una vida más mierda que tú. Sin embargo Feliks soltó una risotada casi cruel que el ojirrojo nunca le había escuchado en sus años de adolescente.

-No te des esos aires de grandeza Gilbo, tus torturas psicológicas no me llegaron tan hondo como lo hizo mi trastorno bipolar; diagnosticado a los 18 años, no te tocó ver lo mejor de mí- le bromeó Feliks al alemán que no dijo nada y solo se le quedó viendo un rato más.

-Sinceramente me alegro de escuchar eso, yo pensaba que ya tenía una vida tirada al carajo, pero veo que siempre habrá quien me supere en ese aspecto- comentó el albino al otro que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Oh no, yo soy el que se alegra de ver a su ex torturador tirado en un hoyo de frustración madura escondida en comentarios mordaces, ósea como que no tiene precio; creo que hasta podría dejar mis medicamentos y curarme con él solo verte maldiciendo cada día que despiertas respirando, cariño- le dijo Feliks a quien su lengua se había mas filosa desde la última vez que lo vio ¿En qué momento la mujercita que vestía de rosa se había convertido en aquel hombre que tiraba veneno con sus palabras?

Tal vez era tonto preguntar pues Gilbert tampoco recordaba como el vivaracho jovenzuelo que solía ser el centro de atención se había transformado en los vestigios de su radiante personalidad y solo había quedado solo un recuerdo en el aburrido cuerpo de un insulso adulto.

Una vez más ambos se miraron mutuamente y Gilbert echó a reír como no lo hacía desde tiempo atrás.

-¡Kesesesese!... ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? No se me antoja ir a mi grupo de auto-ayuda de neuróticos anónimos- le invitó finalmente el albino al rubio que abrió ligeramente sus ojos y con un gesto aun afeminado (que parecía seguir conservando inconscientemente) se hizo el cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Ni siquiera en mis delirios psicóticos pensé ver a Gilbert invitándome a algún lado, como que ¿Debería considerarlo mi día de suerte o pensar que recordaremos viejos y no tan agradables, tiempos?- preguntó Feliks entrecerrando sus ojos con ligera desconfianza.

-Considéralo tu día de suerte, no siempre tengo el ánimo de invitar a otro ser vivo que habla a acompañarme a algún lado- respondió Gilbert a lo que Feliks pareció cotizar la idea por varios minutos hasta que finalmente dibujó una media sonrisa y aceptó acompañando al albino.

Era raro como un encuentro casual con alguien a quien ves después de 10 y a quien curiosamente odiaste por tanto tiempo, pueda desencadenar una serie de sucesos que jamás pensaste podrían ocurrir.

Para Gilbert el estar ahora mismo sentado frente a Feliks, el patético muchachito amanerado que solía temblar como un ratón cuando él y sus amigos lo acechaban, le hacía pensar las muchas maneras en como la vida hace que cambies. Por supuesto, nunca clasificó a Feliks dentro de los parámetros de lo normal sencillamente por ser el rubio de cabello largo que prefería usar tacones y bolsos de mujer que ser un chico rudo que juega deportes de contacto y habla de tetas y mujeres fáciles; pero ahora era diferente, de nuevo no podía clasificar a Feliks como una persona común y eso era porque no conocía a muchas personas que pudiera hacer tantos chistes acerca de su condición, en este caso, Feliks que no dejaba de hacer bromas acerca de su medicamento y su enfermedad que seguramente no era tan divertida como el ojiverde lo hacía parecer.

Para muchos el humor sería tal vez un símbolo de fortaleza, pero para el ahora eterno pesimista Gilbert, no era otra cosa más que enfrentar lo irremediable, la resignación pura disfrazada tras un ingenioso uso del humor negro.

Por otro lado para Feliks sinceramente era regocijante ver a quien lo había orillado a quedar con una nula autoestima, ahora siendo víctima de su propio karma ¿Si sentía lastima por el que veía como el desperdicio humano y social al que había quedado reducido? No, para nada, de hecho lo disfrutaba porque al final todos obtenían lo que merecían aunque muy dentro de él también compartía cierta empatía, ese sentimiento que te nace al ver a alguien que es como tú; un sentimiento un tanto retorcido, pero Feliks ya estaba retorcido así que tomarse un café con Gilbert mientras tiraban pestes acerca de su vida le parecía algo completamente normal, casi divertido.

Hay quien dice que los caminos de la vida son misteriosos e impredecibles, aunque tal vez este último adjetivo lo describiría mejor. Después de todo ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que te estos dos individuos fueran a encontrarse en un lugar, estando bajo las mismas circunstancias y dispuestos a ir a tomarse algo para platicar? Unos lo llamarían destino, otros coincidencia, el punto es que este insignificante evento fue el previo de muchos otros.

Tanto Gilbert como Feliks se pasaron sus números de teléfono. El albino vio esto como una oportunidad para salir de su auto-impuesto aislamiento mientras que Feliks lo tomó como un simple entretenimiento, después de todo, tras haber estado internado y que sus amistades se hubiesen enterado de todo por lo que había pasado, su vida social había pasado prácticamente a ser un mero recuerdo.

Solían ponerse de acuerdo para ir a tomar un café, comer, pasear a algún lugar que sonara interesante, ir a un bar o al cine. Sus salidas no eran nada fuera de lo común, claro… si se ignoraba a Feliks tomando sus medicamentos como si fueran caramelos y a Gilbert dirigiendo todo tipo de insultos a quien siquiera lo viera de una manera que el albino tomara como desagradable.

Aun con ello ambos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, era un tanto bizarro, por supuesto, ese par de desórdenes mentales juntos en charlas que duraban por horas y silencios que podrían competir con las anteriores; a veces incluso, sin decirlo en voz alta, se sentían reconfortados, el refugio de dos personas que se sentían abandonados por el mundo… como si todos hubieran seguido y los hubiesen dejado atrás pues no pudieron seguirles el ritmo.

Era una de esas tantas salidas. Eran casi las once de la noche y ambos, con demasiado tiempo libre en las manos estaban tirados en una banca del parque recostados sobre está dejando sus cabezas en paralelo intentando encontrar una estrella en el cielo.

-Hoy recibí un mail de Antonio… me cuenta que la está pasando increíble en España, que hace poco se fue a Italia y conoció a alguien, y ayer Francis me llamó solo para hacerme un recuento de todas sus aventuras en Francia- comentó Gilbert dándole un largo trago a la botella de whisky que escondía en una bolsa de papel.

-Oh ¿Y tú que les contaste? ¿Qué te citas con el loquito de Feliks de vez en cuando solo para escaparte de tu tortuosa rutina?- le preguntó Feliks que en su lugar se llevaba a la boca varias lunetas de chocolate ya que debido a su medicación no podía tomar alcohol.

-Claro, les hice un resumen acerca de lo bueno que eres en eso de practicarle felaciones a otro hombre y como hemos pasado noches enteras teniendo sexo salvaje y tan gay que haríamos sonrojar a toda la comunidad homosexual- contestó Gilbert haciendo reír a Feliks.

-Nunca te he puesto una maldita mano encima, yo sé que te mueres porque lo haga baby pero no eres tan apuesto- le bromeó Feliks al albino que solo le dio otro trago al alcohol.

-No estoy tan desesperado como tú. En fin… solo pude quedarme escuchándolo y pensando ¿En qué momento me convertí en esto?- el tono de Gilbert pasaba a ser más serio mientras miraba la boca de la botella contra luz viendo las refracciones de esta en el cristal formando pequeños arcoíris en el vidrio.

-Es raro… el tiempo pasa y tú solo sigues el flujo de este pensando que las cosas se mantendrán estáticas, que nada cambiará solo el número de tu edad… pero entonces un día abres los ojos y te das cuenta de que te has transformado en lo que nunca pensaste llegar a ser y te preguntas en que maldito momento pasó. Tal vez el cambio es imperceptible, tal vez… solo por cada segundo que pasa te vas marchitando un poco más… hay quienes florecen y hay otros como nosotros que solo vamos pudriéndonos tan lentamente que solo atinamos a darnos cuenta cuando ya es muy tarde y cuando intentas cambiar caes en la cuenta de que estás hasta el cuello de resentimientos y estos solo te jalan hacía abajo como el fango de un pantano así que no te queda otro remedio que ver a todos los demás que no están como tú, avanzando sin mirar atrás y decides echarles la culpa de todo lo que te pasa- decía Gilbert volviendo a poner la botella en su boca mientras que Feliks se limitaba a jugar con sus dulces.

-Cuando te lo propones suenas muy poético Gilbo, ósea un poco más y casi me conquistas con tus lamentos- le criticó el ojiverde llenándose la boca de chocolates.

-Cállate idiota, tú eres exactamente igual a mí- le criticó Gilbert al otro que alzó una mano para que el otro la viera y negó con su dedo índice.

-Cariño, no me pongas a tu nivel, yo no soy un perdedor por gusto, yo lo soy por culpa de mi cerebro y su química defectuosa, yo si tengo algo a lo que echarle la culpa con toda justificación- se excusó Feliks.

-Aunque esto no deja de apestar, soy esclavo de la medicina es eso o empezar a pasar meses enteros en cama pensando en diferentes y bonitas formas de dejar de existir… no sabes Gilbert… como es temerle a tu propia mente; tú estás atrapado en un limbo que no te deja avanzar, yo estoy atrapado en el miedo eterno que es el solo pensar que en cualquier momento puedo regresar a encerrarme en cuatro paredes de una habitación a esperar en convertirme en un fósil mientras me lleno de pensamientos que no son para nada agradables, mientras duermo tanto que podría convertirme en lo más cercano a un cadáver. Temo un día despertar explotando de euforia y hacer alguna estupidez; no tengo una vida normal, nunca la voy a tener. Mientras que de joven aspiraba a enamorarme y a cumplir mis sueños ahora lo más cercano a una meta que tengo es que mi psiquiatra me diga que estoy bien (dentro de lo que cabe) todo a mi alrededor se ha resumido a pelear contra mi cabeza y odiar al mundo ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Es la pregunta de todos los días ¿Acaso las personas no tenemos un límite de años de sufrimiento? ¿Por qué yo no he alcanzado el mío? ¿Cuándo voy a poder gastar mis días de felicidad? Y la vida se me está yendo en eso y en estar aquí contigo lamentándonos juntos- concluyó Feliks.

-Bueno… pues salud por eso- dijo finalmente Gilbert alzando su botella.

Y siguieron mirando ese cielo falto de estrellas compartiendo entre ambos ese saco de frustraciones aunque había algo diferente, ya no se sentían tan solos, era agradable saber que al final del día había alguien dispuesto a escucharte y de paso entenderte.

Hay veces en las que se desearía que el mundo nos diera una alarma para indicarnos en que momento una relación ha pasado de ser causal a íntima, tal vez así sabríamos detenernos antes de cometer alguna idiotez como involucrarnos sentimentalmente con alguien que no está en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales; pero el mundo es cruel y al parecer le gusta burlarse de nosotros así que permite que intimes con otra persona solo para ver qué tan estúpido te puedes volver.

Por lo tanto Gilbert y Feliks sin darse cuenta estrecharon cada vez más su relación, las salidas se volvieron aún más frecuentes, y las charlas cada vez más abiertas.

-Osea Gilbo repíteme porqué diablos estoy en tu casa- le pidió Feliks viendo el umbral de la puerta de la casa de Gilbert, o al menos de su abuelo.

-Por qué no voy a sobrevivir solo a la cena con mi abuelo y mi hermano, si vuelvo a escuchar otra comparación con West te juro que me voy a enfermar de verdad- dijo Gilbert con mala cara a punto de abrir la puerta.

Y por eso invitas al que está peor que tú, que considerado- le dijo Feliks al albino que volteó a verlo clavando sus profundos ojos carmín en sus esmeralda.

-No, te traigo porque necesito a un amigo- contestó sin más tapujos Gilbert dejando entrar a Feliks.

Así como Gilbert había invitado a Feliks, su perfecto (pero aun así querido) hermano menor también había invitado a un amigo suyo, un muchachito italiano muy simpático que parecía ser también tan perfecto como el mismo Ludwig, como si Dios los hiciera para estar juntos.

Las presentaciones obligatorias no se hicieron esperar, se saludaron, conversaron un rato, los hermanos bromearon y finalmente fueron a la mesa en donde el estricto abuelo de ambos comenzó una de esas típicas charlas que resumían la vida de todos, sacando a relucir por supuesto todos los puntos buenos de Ludwig, el nieto menor que a su corta edad tenía una vida exitosa en un alto puesto de una empresa, ganaba bien y llevaba esa vida perfecta que todo padre desea para su hijo.

De vez en cuando soltaba comentarios para Gilbert que sonaban más bien como comparaciones indirectas. El albino se sentía de nuevo como el chiquillo que es regañado y al que le dicen "¡Deberías ser como tu hermano!" Era increíble como a sus 27 años la persona que lo crió tuviera aun tanta influencia sobre su sentir; a pesar de ser ya todo un hombre, le dolía nunca haber podido cumplir las expectativas de su abuelo, a pesar de haberse forzado a ser un hombre fuerte y un buen hermano mayor, parecía nunca ser suficiente.

-¿Y tú Feliks? ¿Qué es de tu vida?- preguntó de pronto el abuelo de los germanos al comenzar a sentir la hostilidad por parte de su nieto mayor que casi rechinaba los dientes.

Feliks volteó a ver a Gilbert, de pura casualidad alcanzó a ver los puños fuertemente cerrados de este y sus nudillos blancos. El rubio se sonrió y solo jugueteó con los chicharos en su plato pinchándolos agresivamente.

-Como que nada en especial, nos soy una persona tan interesante ósea… ahora mismo no he podido encontrar trabajo porque mi tratamiento médico me lo impide todavía- comentó Feliks.

-Ve~ ¿Estás enfermo?- preguntó de pronto el atento Feliciano al ojiverde que volvía sonreír.

-Algo así, pero no es nada grave, solo soy maniaco depresivo con tendencias suicidas, ahora mismo estoy bajo observación psiquiátrica porque la última vez intenté matarme enfrente de mi ex novio, me dio un delirio psicótico súper feo- comentó con toda frescura el rubio sacando de su bolsa su fiel pastillero seleccionando cada una de las píldoras que debía tomar y llevándoselas a la boca viendo al resto de los presentes con caras de completa incomodidad, excepto Gilbert que intentaba no reír.

-Soy una bonita colección de patologías- agregó el muchacho tragando las pastillas con un trago de vino a lo que todos lo vieron con una mezcla de sentimientos que podrían clasificarse como: hostiles.

-Pero suficiente de mí, díganme ustedes Ludwig y Feli ¿Desde cuándo duermen juntos?- les preguntó a los otros dos; Ludwig casi se ahoga con su bebida y a Feliciano se le puso la cara tan colorada que casi podría incendiársele, por otra parte, el abuelo estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco mientras que Gilbert tuvo que ponerse las manos en la boca para no soltar una risotada.

-Disculpen ¿Debí haber preguntado cómo se conocieron? Es que las historias de amor me aburren, quería llegar a la parte del sexo- dijo Feliks a lo que Gilbert no pudo aguantar más la risa y echó a reír a todo pulmón levantándose de la mesa sabiendo que su encolerizado abuelo haría una escena ahí mismo.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Gilbert sin poder controlar su risa al ver la cara de su abuelo que no sabía a quién asesinar con la mirada, si a Gilbert y su peculiar invitado o a Ludwig y su recién descubierta pareja.

-Lo siento, al parecer toqué una fibra sensible. Fue un placer señor Bielshmith, Ludwig, Feliciano. Buenas noches- se despidió Feliks saliendo tras Gilbert que iba trastabillando por su repentino ataque de risa.

Salieron de casa y caminaron sin un rumbo especifico, el albino intentaba por todos los medios tranquilizarse mientras ignoraba las miradas de extrañeza de las personas que pasaban a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente se calmó.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que mi abuelo no me dejará entrar esta noche a mi casa- comentó el ojirrojo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos siguiendo con su camino aunque realmente no se sentía mal por ello; a pesar de saber lo conservador que era su abuelo, que Ludwig era el hermano al que tanto quería y no era su intención "desclosetarlo" de tal manera… se sentía bien hacer algo irreverente y romper solo con el aburrimiento en el que se había convertido su vida.

-Parece que esta noche estamos destinados a pasarla juntos. Hagamos algo divertido, tomé mis pastillas con alcohol así que estoy algo drogado y dispuesto a todo- dijo Feliks pasándole un brazo por la cintura a Gilbert que en su lugar le puso un brazo encima del hombro al rubio.

-Aprovechándome de que estoy bajo el efecto de medicamentos controlados me pondré cursi y te confesaré que cuando estoy contigo me siento bien- se sinceró Feliks sorprendiendo un poco al ojirrojo.

-¡Kesesesese! El pequeño Feliks se está enamorando del _awesome _yo, que ternurita- se burló el albino abrazando con brusquedad y un poco de violencia a Feliks que se retorció en ese burdo abrazo sin responder al comentario anterior de Gilbert.

Por lo tanto pasaron la noche entera de un lugar a otro, como bien había dicho Feliks, sus pastillas y los breves sorbos de alcohol estaban haciendo efecto en su sistema y de pronto empezó a hablar de más, mucho más de lo que solía hablar cuando estaba con Gilbert.

Como si su cuerpo le pidiera desintoxicarse empezó a contar ese episodio de su vida recién mencionado en la cena, cuando en medio de un delirio psicótico atentó contra su propia vida en presencia de su ahora ex novio… el que en realidad nunca lo fue, solo era parte de su disociación de la realidad.

No hubo bromas en el relato, no hubo ese humor negro ni ironías, solo el crudo cuento que narraba hasta qué punto había llegado, el punto en el que había dejado atrás ilusiones juveniles y se sumergió de lleno en _su _realidad.

Y como si estuviera correspondiendo su honestidad, Gilbert también optó por contar que tal vez había algo de cierto en eso de su incapacidad de controlar su ira… tal vez el incidente con el policía no había sido el único, taaaal vez hubo otra ocasión en la que quedó desempleado por haber destrozado su cubículo en un arranque de ira.

Llevado por la estática monotonía de su vida, de su empleo, de ver las mismas caras todos los días en un trabajo de oficina que apenas le remuneraba para vivir como cualquier otro ciudadano promedio, se hundía en la mediocridad y pronto explotó como otras tantas veces en donde el controlar sus emociones le era difícil y terminaba desquitándose con lo primero que veía frente a él; como el grito desesperado de alguien que busca ser salvado de un espiral que nunca lleva a nada, un espiral de una frustración tras otra, de ver sus sueños ser consumidos por cualquier cosa, de ver que había terminado como siempre temió.

Y sencillamente terminaba por perder el control sobre sí y la terapia solo lo hacía sentir más miserable, por ende terminaba por evitarla pues de ir a encerrarse con un psicoanalista solo le haría saber y reafirmar el hecho de que había llegado al fondo de su propia cloaca.

-Gilbo… creo que debemos hacer lo que toda persona de nuestra edad hace- comentó Feliks cuando estaban sentados en el cofre de algún auto estacionado mirando a ningún lado en especial sentados juntos para intentar contagiarse de calor pues era una noche fría.

-¿Suicidarnos abriendo las llaves de gas de la estufa y dejar una nota que culpe a nuestra madre de todos nuestros trastornos?- preguntó Gilbert a quien se le había contagiado esa costumbre de hacer chistes crueles.

-No… creo que… debemos madurar- dijo Feliks mirando a Gilbert que se sonrió y le pasó una mano por el cuello a Feliks provocándole un poco de escalofríos.

-No suena tan mal- concluyó Gilbert como si no hubiera otra solución a sus problemas.

Y ambos se acercaron aún más, como buscando refugio en el otro por el terror que les provocaba la sola idea de madurar y enfrentar al verdadero mundo, no el que se habían inventado para canalizar su amargura, no ese pintado de negro.

Pero a veces es más fácil decir las cosas antes que hacerlas; por un momento todo va bien, comienzas de cero, tomas riesgos, y a pesar de que todo es turbio y sinuoso tomas valor para seguir.

Gilbert era uno de esos que con pasitos de bebé y algo trémulos avanzaba y a sus ojos parecía que Feliks le llevaba ventaja, últimamente se le veía más animado que de costumbre, mas enérgico y siempre feliz, había dejado un poco su vicio de usar chistes que a muchos no les podrían parecer tan graciosos y estaba de un humor bastante optimista… tanto que era casi sospechoso.

Un día de esos tantos se habían citado, ya solo era necesario mandarse un par de mensajes de texto indicando el lugar y la hora y ellos estarían ahí; Gilbert vio de lejos llegar a Feliks casi corriendo para su encuentro, llegaba al menos cinco minutos más tarde, su cabello parecía un tanto revuelto pero al parecer era por el haber ido tan apresurado.

Una vez más Gilbert veía a Feliks más animado, el ojiverde hablaba sin freno y en un punto el albino le tuvo que pedir que se detuviera para tomar aliento.

-¿Ahora tomas anfetaminas en tu tratamiento o que pasa contigo?- le preguntó el ojirrojo al otro que echó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Uy ósea no, no soy una maldita farmacia… ya te lo había dicho antes Gilbo, me hace bien estar contigo- dijo de pronto enganchándose con fuerza al brazo del alemán que a juzgar por el tono de voz de Feliks estaba, al parecer, insinuando otra cosa.

-Soy increíble, puedo hacer sentir bien a cualquiera- respondió Gilbert que discretamente intentaba zafarse del agarre del otro que no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo.

-Pues a mí me haces sentir muy bien- dijo entonces el ojiverde que en un brusco movimiento acorraló al albino contra la pared de un edificio cercano y sin darle tiempo a este de reaccionar lo besó de lleno en la boca.

Gilbert soltó un grito ahogado mientras intentaba quitarse al otro de encima que se restregaba a él de una manera no muy agradable, al menos no lo era para Gilbert que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza por fin lo separó.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?! ¡No soy gay, idiota!- le gritó al otro que solo se medio sonrió.

-Pronto lo serás, solo déjate llevar- y el ojiverde estuvo a punto de volver a besar al alemán que tuvo que forcejear con él para detenerlo; sin embargo, la lucha entre ambos se tornó un poco intensa, tanto que terminó siendo violenta.

-¡quédate en paz, imbécil!- le rugió entonces Feliks a Gilbert soltándole un puñetazo al otro que fue a dar un par de traspiés sintiendo su labio punzar y abrirse dejando salir un hilillo de sangre.

Gilbert se pasó los dedos por la boca viendo estos manchados de rojo y haciendo caso omiso de las cuentas hasta diez y las respiraciones profundas se fue contra el polaco también en una lluvia de puñetazos por parte de ambos.

-¡Detente, detente!- le gritaba Gilbert a Feliks que seguía como una fiera incluso dando rasguños hasta que Gilbert aprovechando ser más fuerte y recordando viejos años de abusador, pudo tomar por las muñecas a Feliks y someterlo contra el piso para detenerlo. Era una suerte que no hubiera transeúntes o ya hubieran terminado en la cárcel.

-¡Te digo que te detengas!- le gritó mientras el otro se retorcía diciendo groserías y otras cosas.

-Tranquilizate ¿Qué no vienes con calmantes incluidos? Detente, te digo- le ordenaba al otro que parecía no escucharlo.

-¡FELIKS BASTA!- gritó a todo pulmón finalmente haciendo que el rubio por fin se medio detuviera y volteara a verlo al menos con un ojo, el otro estaba tan hinchado que apenas podía abrirlo.

-Feliks, necesito que te calmes de una maldita vez y me contestes qué diablos te pasa para poder ayudarte- le dijo al otro que echó a reír casi neuróticamente.

-¿Qué me pasa? Me pasa que me acabas de rechazar idiota… ah… y yo que pensé que tú podrías curarme… me siento tonto y todo por tu maldita culpa- decía arrastrando las palabras quejándose de vez en cuando por el dolor de uno que otro golpe.

-Feliks ¿Te tomaste tu medicina hoy?- le volvió a preguntar Gilbert al otro que sonrió con picardía. -¡Contesta!-

-Te lo dije Gilbo… me hacía sentir bien estar contigo así que… digamos que la suspendí, hace un tiempo- dijo sin más haciendo que Gilbert maldijera en voz alta.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?- le cuestionó al otro que frunció el ceño.

-¡Déjame en paz, tú no entiendes!, suéltame suéltame suéltame- le ordenó entonces volviendo a retorcerse bajo el agarre de Gilbert que no cedía ante él -¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!- Gritó Feliks soltando más alaridos.

-Hey, quédate tranquilo, necesitas ayuda por el amor de Dios, solo a ti se te ocurre dejar tu medicina cuando sabes que no estás bien- le regañó el albino al otro que se removió con mucha más violencia.

-¡Ya lo sé, ya sé que no estoy bien que nunca voy a estar bien!... ya lo sé… pero ya me cansé… ¡Ya me canse, estoy harto!- volvía a gritar así que Gilbert no tuvo más opción que levantarlo y abrazarlo con fuerza, no por consolarlo, sino para intentar inmovilizarlo antes de que hiciera alguna locura.

-Hey hey hey tranquilo… tranquilo…- le repetía Gilbert una y otra vez apretando mucho el agarre mientras escuchaba a Feliks colapsar.

Por un momento sintió que estaba sosteniendo en realidad los pedacitos del resquebrajado Feliks, del que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para volverse a unir pero finalmente volvía a romperse, el Feliks que tal vez no había aceptado del todo lo que la vida había designado para él, que dijo que era hora de madurar pero tal vez lo había encontrado demasiado difícil… después de todo ¿Quién sabe realmente el significado de la madurez? ¿Quién sabe cuál es la manera correcta de crecer y de convertirte en adulto? Gilbert no se supo responder y solo se quedó ahí abrazado a Feliks mientras esperaba que alguien viniera en ayuda de ambos.

Tal vez nadie sepa exactamente como se debe actuar frente a la inminente adultez, ni nadie tiene la formula correcta para llegar a ser un adulto ejemplar, algunos se dejan arrastrar por la corriente, otros buscan su camino y unos más, como Gilbert de 27, casi 28 años solo se dedicaba a luchar día a día hasta buscar su propia e ideal manera de vivir.

Había pasado un tiempo desde aquella recaída de Feliks y volvían a verse ahora que las aguas tras la tormenta se habían calmado, Feliks llegaba, se le notaba un tanto avergonzado, a su encuentro con el ojirrojo que recargado en el cofre de un auto viejo y haciendo girar un par de llaves en su dedo índice, lo esperaba.

-Déjame presumirte la nave del amor de Gilbert Bielshmith y mi recién recuperada licencia kesesese- le dijo al rubio que solo atinó a alzar una ceja.

-Me sentiría envidioso si fuera un auto que valiera la pena, pero va con el desperdicio que eres tú, mi amor- dijo mirando con desdén el auto sin embargo fue a pararse a un lado de Gilbert.

-Veo que ya estás mejor, solo eres tú cuando usas esa boca para insultar aparte de meterte órganos sexuales masculinos en ella- le contestó Gilbert a Feliks que echó su cabeza hacia atrás para reír.

-Oh Gilbo, no sabes cuánto te extrañé, la próxima vez va a ser mi órgano sexual el que vas a tener en tu boca, como que te voy a dejar súper satisfecho- comentó el ojiverde guiñándole un ojo de manera juguetona.

Gilbert entonces lo miró con una de esas expresiones y sonrisa arrogantes y le pasó una mano por la nuca atrayéndolo a él y besándolo de improvisto, al separarse Feliks no hizo una escena como el albino lo pensó, todo lo contrario, solo lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

-Recupérate y ya veremos qué pasa- le dijo el ojirrojo al otro que solo s relamió los labios.

-Mi poder homosexual ha hecho al hetero por excelencia un mariquita- bromeó Feliks estirándose y poniéndose frente a Gilbert con una expresión más seria. –Aunque me recupere o al menos me estabilice no me vas a esperar, lo sé, no eres de ese tipo y la verdad me da pereza pensar en alguien que se privará de muchos cuerpos solo por algo tonto como esperar a una persona que no sabes que estará bien algún día, como que en realidad no es para nada nuestro estilo- comenzó a decir Feliks comenzando a caminar en reversa.

-No me malinterpretes Gilbo, me gustas mucho pero no voy a dejar que te estanques otra vez. Sigue con tu vida amor mío, que yo haré lo mismo con la mía… o como que eso voy a intentar, tú sabes que eso de ser una reina del drama se me da bien- le dijo ondeando su mano en un gesto de despedida.

Tal vez Feliks sabía que lo mejor era no estar juntos, era eso o terminar ambos amarrados a una camisa de fuerza.

-Entonces dejaré que la vida nos vuelva a encontrar, ya lo hizo una vez…- dijo el ojirrojo encogiéndose de hombros a lo que Feliks también hizo lo mismo.

-Entonces que esta hija de perra nos reencuentre…- comentó Feliks dándose por fin media vuelta.

Y es así, como los encuentros causales pueden terminar de acabar con nosotros, o sencillamente volver a ponernos en marcha en este mundo lleno de tintes, inmisericordioso, cruel… pero a veces divertido y no tan malo.

/

**Fic dedicado a todos los que tenemos una vida miserable.**

**JAJAJAJAJA nah, miento, en realidad mi vida no es miserable; este fic nació como un aborto de ideas provocadas por la música de The XX, Radiohead y el soundtrack de Ergo Proxy mezclado con experiencias y pensamientos personales.**

**Espero sinceramente que el haber convertido a mis dos personajes favoritos de Hetalia en deshechos sociales y emocionales les haya agradado de una retorcida manera** **como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Mil gracias por leer **


End file.
